i will be there for you
by wawatu
Summary: after they graduation kagami is now living alone in the united states trying to begin a new life but she is not happy, now a certain girl with blue hair will come to her and rock her world.  i want to give another chance to this work


**AUTOR NOTE : I didn't make this, this is a fanfiction work inspired by the doujin**_**Lonely Kagami**_**as a novelized form with some changes.**

**Disclaimer: Lucky Star and its characters are created by Kagami Yoshimizu, **_**Lonely Kagami**_**doujin a fanwork also not belonging to me, and the music lyrics are from the respective owners.**

_Unhappy girl, Left all__alone_

_Playing solitaire, Playing warden to your soul_

_You are locked in a prison, Of your own devise._

_And you can't believe, What it does to me, To see you Crying._

_Unhappy girl, Tear your web away_

_Saw thru all your bars, Melt your cell today_

_You are caught in a prison, Of your own devise._

_Unhappy girl, Fly fast away, Don't miss your chance_

_To swim in mystery, You are dying in a prison, Of your own device._

_**The doors- unhappy girl**_

It has been two years since Kagami, Konata, and the others graduated from high school. Having gone their separate ways, they smiled at a beautiful and promising future, for their simple life and friendship that would never be forgotten or lost.

Kagami Hiiragi decided to leave everything behind and go live in America, all the way to New York even to continue her college career. However what she found there was not happiness.

"Let's see… I have four classes today. The last is English with Mr. Norvey Hudson is interesting, but boring… Now everything is really boring."

Her thoughts were interrupted by the bustle and chatter of other students who were in the classroom which bothered the tsundere.

During class the teacher ordered his students to gather in pairs for the lesson, a cold went to her back at hear these words.

"Miss Hiiragi, is something the matter? You don't look very well."

"No sir Norvey… it's nothing." She replied looking straight forward, trying to keep calm as everyone else seemed to already find a partner. "I was just somewhat distracted, no need to worry."

In this public university east of Manhattan, Kagami had recently started her study in law. Interacting with new people and different customs at first had seemed exciting, but now only upset her. It was not anger she felt for was more shame and sadness, because the very idea of someone addressing her was terrified, she thought was best. It was too different.

"Miss Hiiragi I suggest you focus. Your marks for your papers this month has been low. If you need to see me, you know my office hours." her teacher remarked in a serious tone.

_"Apparently this is not my day,"_ she told herself.

Finally she decided to take a guy who approached her and politely asked if he could take the lesson together, she agreed nervously.

After her college classes Kagami headed back to her apartment and decided to take a bath to relax a little.  
><em><br>"What a big lie that has become my life, thinking that everything would be different elsewhere but ..._

_My life, my past always haunts me. What is this big emptiness I feel in my chest? I don't want to remember, I… don't want to hear again from them..._

_No ... even if I want to forget everything. Even if I want them out of my soul, I can't do it._

_Miyuki, Tsukasa, Konata… I miss you all so much but my pride would not let me. "  
><em>  
>Recalling her last day of high school, Kagami could remember how Konata came running at her in the cafeteria, shouting "Congratulations on your graduation, Tsukasa and Miyuki! Wow, you guys are really crying… such a rare thing to experience!"<p>

"As always –sniff- Izumi-san does not think about the situation in hand." sobbed Miyuki biting her handkerchief sadly.

"Yuki-chan will go to the University of Tokyo and we'll never see her again!" cried Tsukasa.

"Very well then, we'll all go to Tokyo during Golden Week together and have a wonderful time." suggested Kagami.

"Thank you very much Hiiragi-san" Miyuki replied politely. "I will look forward to it."

"That's great onee-chan, at least you're not so insensitive as someone we know."

"Tsukasa hold your horses." added Konata, wanting to change the topic. "Speaking of graduation, it is time for confessions!"

The blue haired senior grabbed onto the taller girl's arm. "Do you have someone that you need to confess your love to, Kagamin~?"

"What! Why do I have to do that, I don't need to!" Kagami replied furiously, her face flushed and shook free from Konata's hold.

"Wait Kagamin, it was a joke. I… just wanted to make sure..." said Konata tearing up.

_'That dummy, how could I reveal that...?'_

_During the Golden Week we were together in Tokyo and two years have passed since then, until I moved to New York I haven't talked to them even once._

The days passed slowly and Kagami could not even afford the time to try to socialize with someone. Going to the gym, tracking down lunch, and even going to work for her was punishment, longing for the days spent with her twin sister and friends, but especially she missed Konata.

When night fell and she was alone in her room, melancholy was her comfort, her pain a wonderful friend, and crying her sincere feelings.

Kagami was reading quietly in the university cafeteria when something caught her attention.

"Hey, isn't that the girl that is in our reading group?"

"You mean that Asian girl Hiiragi. Yeah she keeps taking this otaku thing she reads everywhere."

"How do you know?"

"My brother likes to read that stupid Japanese shit, we always notice her sitting there reading all day."

"Don't you think she could hear us from here…?"

Kagami tried not to give a care to the comments, it was never something that really bothered her. After all she had dealt with an otaku friend all through out her time in high school. But something was nagging in the back of her head, she wanted to set things clear to this group of girls who spoke behind her back.

With determination she rose from her chair and went to where they were gathered.

"So you were looking at me all the time and laughing eh?"

The girls had a look of surprise as if she was crazy. One of them even replied, "What … are you talking about?"

"As if it were impossible not to hear," Kagami said with a serious tone, they could see anger in her eyes.

Another one tried to say something when she was sharply interrupted by the tsundere "I can read whatever i want. It's not a stupid manga as you say, it's a novel for your information."

"That girl has a screw loose, let her be." one of the girls said to the group.

"_What does it matter to them, but anyway_..." she thought watching the girls leaving the cafeter

The next day a girl named Kelly, one of the girls from the group, went to Kagami's seat and apologized. Somewhat surprised herself, Kagami of course accepted and before she knew it the two of them were sitting together and friendly chatting.

"So that group you were hanging with sucks and stinks, I hope you know better how to choose your friends." Kagami said to Kelly smiling.

Late at night she was in bed trying to reconcile some sleep, when her cell phone on the bedside table rang.

"_Who would be calling at this hour?_" she thought, lazily reaching out to answer. To her surprise, it was her twin sister's voice that greeted her ear, if but in a worried tone.

"Onee-chan! I haven't heard from you all this time!"

"Tsukasa? Hey I've been-"

"No, don't you 'hey-me' sis!" Tsukasa's tone hardened "…you've been so cold and distant lately. Mom's been trying to get a hold of you for the past week and you haven't even called me since you got there. You've changed a lot since you went to America."

"I suppose that's true, but I have my reasons…"

"Sis…Mom and Dad have been very worried, even Inori and Matsuri. Do you have any idea how hard it's been on us? How you're hurting us? Hurting me! ?" Cried Tsukasa, her voice only rising more.

"Shut up… I've said a thousand times that I made my decision and I want to live my life and you to live yours. I will not always be there taking care of you Tsukasa, you have to grow up someday dammit!" she bit back angrily.

"I hate you…I don't know who you are anymore!"

There was a sharp sound of static over the line soon joined by a steady beep.

_She hung up, I didn't know Tsukasa could think of me in that way. Well that's true, I stay away from everything and everyone…_

Kagami leaned back in her bed, hugging a pillow with all her might, tears streaming down her face as if it were the end of the world, as if there was no tomorrow.

_**AN UNEXPECTED VISIT**_

_the woods are lovely, dark and deep  
>but i have promises to keep<br>and miles to go before i sleep  
>did you hear me butterfly?<br>miles to go before you sleep_

_**Stuntman mike**__:_**Deadproof**

A week after the call that left her in turmoil, Kagami was doing some work on her laptop when the cell phone rang again_._

'_The only person who calls me now is either Kelly from the university or it will hang up again if it's Tsukasa,_ she thought.

Looking to the caller ID however displayed to her surprise a number almost forgotten, perhaps so if it wasn't for the additional name tagged along with it. Konata.

Before she even realized what she was doing, Kagami's thumb earnestly pressed the key to answer.

"Hey, it's been a long time Kagami!"

"Hello…. Konata, how are you?" Kagami asked civilly, barely having recovered in time. But she was curious.

"Oh fine. It was difficult, but I gotta hand it to you, I didn't think you would actually travel all the way to America," Konata said, the feeling of a smile even present in her voice, "-and thanks to Tsukasa, here I am!"

"…Don't tell me you're here in New York…" Kagami said in disbelief, before resorting to screaming. "Don't you dare to think I'll come pick you up!"

"I know you will come Kagamin," Konata replied, "I know you never will let me get lost in a big city like this. I'm at the airport mmm ... I can't remember which one but I'll stay here and wait until you come for me."

An hour later Kagami pulled up in a taxi cab to the main doors at LaGuardia Airport, and there Konata was, sitting comfortably atop her one large suitcase. Konata and Kagami looked at each other, hugged and laughed as if time had not passed.

"I still cannot even believe you've come to live in New York, though I think it's pretty awesome!" said the blunette jumping for joy.

"It is, but at least try to remember the name of the airport where you are," reproached Kagami. "no one can help you much here if you can't remember a place your looking for."

They both went together in the taxi back to the apartment when Konata's attention turned to one of the tallest buildings in Manhattan.

"This is the Empire State Building where King Kong climbed it?" she asked trying to break the ice.

"Yeah it is," Kagami replied "and I wonder ... are using the same shampoo that I am?" she leaned forward, attracted by the smell of Konata's hair.

"Of course, I imagine there are Timotei here," replied the otaku bringing her face close to Kagami's.

They both crossed their eyes realizing how close they were and blushed as Kagami felt her breath so close to another, they turned their heads and Konata asked Kagami if she could stay at her home because she didn't want to stay in a hotel. The lavender haired friend agreed nodding her head without saying a word.

The taxi eventually left the two at an old and dirty two-story building. Not that much else could be said for the rest of the neighborhood.

"Who lives here?" Konata asked curiously while passing through the first floor.

"The office of Mr. Gaiman," Kagami replied "someone very mysterious and quiet, I've rarely see him. Though I know he is a really scary man."

The two entered the apartment above, a small main room with a table, two bedrooms and a kitchen with all the bare necessities that she needed. Konata was however overjoyed to see that the room had a good plasma TV accompanied by a flaming playstation 3.

"You don't mind if I play something, right Kagami?" asked the little otaku.

"Do whatever you want" Kagami shrugged in reply.

_**A Sad Confession**_

_Baby, do you understand me now  
>sometimes I feel a little mad<br>But don't you know that no one alive  
>Can always be an angel<br>When things go wrong I seem to be bad._

_But I'm just a soul whose intentions are good  
>Oh Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood.<em>

_Baby, sometimes I'm so carefree  
>With a joy that's hard to hide<br>And sometimes it seems that all I have do is worry  
>Then you're bound to see my other side.<em>

_But I'm just a soul whose intentions are good  
>Oh Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood.<em>

_If I seem edgy I want you to know  
>That I never mean to take it out on you<br>Life has it's problems and I get my share  
>And that's one thing I never meant to do<br>Because I love you._

_Oh, Oh baby don't you know I'm human  
>Have thoughts like any other one<br>Sometimes I find myself long regretting  
>Some foolish thing some little simple thing I've done.<em>

_But I'm just a soul whose intentions are good  
>Oh Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood.<em>

_Yes, I'm just a soul whose intentions are good  
>Oh Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood<br>Yes, I'm just a soul whose intentions are good  
>Oh Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood.<em>

_**Eric Burdon & The Animals - Please Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood**_

"Hey, Kagami. Can I ask you something?" Konata asked while still concentrating on the game.

"Sure ... whatever you want" she replied from the kitchen, preparing tea for two.

"Is college fun?"

The tsundere paused as she set down the tray with their cups of tea onto the table. "…In a way yes. But how about yours, weren't you doing pretty well?"

"Well to tell the truth… let me tell you something, since you left things just haven't been the same. My college days were empty and monotonous, some people still don't like the idea of having an otaku in class and they constantly make fun of it in front of me. At least I got some friends that respect and admire the greatest of works, as well as my views."

Several more buttons were pressed before she continued. "But actually, for a while now I haven't wanted to see or talk to anyone. I felt pretty lonely without you around, so all I wanted to see after all this time is you Kagami… Thank you very much for having me here in New York, I hope this won't bother you at all."

Finding the game was too easy, she reached forward to sift through her friend's game collection. "Say, want to play something for two next?"

Konata's search however was suddenly interrupted when arms slipped around her, a warmth spreading through her as she now found Kagami firmly embracing her from behind.

"K-Kagami! ?" yelped the otaku.

"Konata, I also need be honest with you…" came her friend's voice, a tone on the brink of tears.

"Since I arrived here, I have been a little lonely and for me it has been hard to meet new people, so excuse me if I let myself go. Yet I wish that you'd come look for me before... Why didn't you come looking sooner?"

The hug tightened but still Konata managed to turn to face her, only to be shocked by the sight that her friend really was in tears.

"Kagami, why are you crying?"

"You weren't the only one alone, I was lonely too and have been ever since I started college. We were so close to each other in Japan, so why… why did we get so far apart?"

Konata now returned the hug to show comfort back. "Oh Kagami ... I know I should have called once in awhile before we went our separate ways. It's my fault too. But we don't get gloomy about these things. What's important is that we are back together and this time I want to share everything with you." She finished with her characteristic feline smile.

"Heh," Kagami gave a slight laugh, wiping her sudden tears away. "You're right. You were always lazy and easily distracted when it came to school work, but you did have your moments. I'm glad that hasn't changed."

"Yep, I'm still lovable little me~" Konata struck a small pose.

"Might I ask, what career did you finally decide to study in college? You were just finishing your generals when I left." Kagami asked serving of a little more of tea to her friend.

"Oh, it's not just something simple, I'm studying programming so I can be able to reach my greatest goal ever. Creating my own game!"

Kagami blinked as she looked up. "Whoa, that's quite aspiring. But I bet you haven't changed a bit, you're still studying late at night and making time for your anime and games." added the tsundere as she sipped her tea.

"Well neither have you. Still watching your weight everyday and go into a panic when it goes up a kilo or two, right? What I miss though are your pigtails, you disappoint me Kagami-sama!" the otaku teased back, fingering the long yet lone ponytail sported by the other girl.

"For your information, I'm officially not fat. This is muscle fiber and I'm at my ideal weight, I go to the gym on a regular basis and stay in shape. And it's immature to keep walking around with that hair style for my age besides. It was rather naïve of me to have done that through high school as it was." She sighed and pulled out a cigarette.

Seeing Konata's stunned gaze at the little object between her fingers, Kagami snorted before lighting it. "Don't start, I know it's not the best habit and I keep it under control."

"It's not like it really bothers me, but could you open a window or something if you are? I was wondering why your apartment smelled funny." Konata waved her hand about her face while giving fake coughs.

"Fine, fine. I suppose it can make a place really stinky…" lamented Kagami propping open a window.

"And what do you know from that weirdo of your father, how is he? He hasn't done anything inappropriate or putting a finger to your little cousin Yutaka yet, has he?"

Konata only just stared at her for a bit before stiffly replying to the off-handed comment.

"As you think, my father may be a pervert, but he has his limits. He's never once come onto me or Yu-chan and honestly that's a rude thing of you even consider, Kagami."

"…relax, it was kind of a bad joke. Maybe I can over do that once in a while huh? Frankly most of the American humor is just that vulgar here and I already got used to it somehow."

"That's not much of an excuse…"

The rest of the night both didn't speak very much. Kagami ordered a pizza for both of them, but Konata ate reluctantly and then went to sleep in the small side room. It was a space mostly used as storage for whatever the lavender haired girl hadn't bothered to unpack, while still also serving enough space to roll out a cot for guests and would be where Konata would now set up her stuff.

What her dear friend said must have really set Konata off for some reason. A mood had been brought around the two like a chilling night of autumn.

Out in the kitchen, the tsundere took out a bottle of whiskey and proceeded to drink until she entered a state strong enough to fall asleep.

_"Forgive me Konata, I don't know what the hell I was thinking."_

When Kagami awoke, there was a distinct silence about her apartment. The kind that pressed down on her and yet made everything so vast and empty around her. Getting up from her bed, she quickly went to the next room only to find none of Konata's things were there. Searching everywhere a terrible pain began pinching at her heart as she could find no sign of her friend having ever visited.

_"Konata's arrival to my house was just a dream, none of this was real"_

The kitchen was undisturbed even from the night before. No discarded pizza box, her whiskey still up in the cupboard untouched.

_"Konata's arrival to my house was just a dream, none of this was real"_

So too was the bathroom with the door left open and unused. The hallway outside her door was barren as always. Down the stairs and to the street she ran, no one to be found and no Konata.

_"Konata's arrival to my house was just a dream, none of this was… real"_

She kept repeating these words to herself, several times wanting to deny everything that had happened. That she had been led into a delusion that someone had come all this way for her.

Returning to the apartment was when she saw the silhouette of the blued haired Konata staring at her through dawn's first light, parting her lips to speak as the sun rose behind the windows.

"You really hate being alone and living this way, don't you?"

Kagami tried desperately to reach out to her, stretching her arms forward but was unable to touch as Konata immediately disappeared in the blink of an eye. The shock of it sending the girl to her knees, so close she had been, so devastated how much she needed another.

"I'm acting like an idiot. It was a nice dream while it lasted, but it would have been better if I hadn't dreamt it at all." she said to herself as she wept.

Again she opened her eyes and found herself back in bed, the moon's rays still seeping through her window blinds. Shaken by the apparent dream, no, the dream of a dream; she went directly to where Konata slept in the next room. She had to make sure, her panicked breaths stopping only as she saw her friend sleeping peacefully there, limbs spread every which way and yet completely relaxed.

Unable to stop herself, Kagami approached the bed and curled up next to her in tears.

Konata first groaned at the feel of dampness on her shoulder but quickly woke fully hearing the quiet sobs. "What happened my bunny, you had a nightmare?"

All she got however was an incoherent mess of choked tears and sincere apologies over and over about what she had said last night. Wordlessly Konata wrapped her arms around the crying lilac haired girl, comforting her the best she could, that everything was better now. That tomorrow would be another day and a fresh start.

The next day Kagami woke up early, and feeling in a rather good mood, made a delicious breakfast for her beloved otaku who still slept.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty~" she teased in an almost maternal tone at the doorway "or this really tasty breakfast that I prepared will be get cold."

"Mmrgh, Kagamin, if you din't know… is very early… can't…eat later, sleep now." The mass of blue hair under the blanket moaned, covering itself with a pillow. "...or leave it near me, I'll eat it soon enough…"

"No! It must be now! Come on, up out of bed!" roared Kagami. "Otherwise I'll be late for work, so eat it."

"Okay okay, I hope that after all this time you learned how to cook something decent." joked the blunette. She pushed herself up from the bed but still brought the blankets along wrapped about her shoulders.

"Ha ha, least I'm not someone who thinks fried chicken is a traditional Japanese meal. But anyway, I'll be back at five o clock, do not open to strangers and I hope when I return everything is in order" she stated sternly.

"Oh boo." Konata replied as she watched Kagami go down to a waiting taxi from the second floor windows.

Thing was, Konata of course was not one that would just sit around locked in a place all day, except when having a marathon gaming session or reading a manga of particular interest. The games Kagami had for the ps3 were too "Western" for her taste and her own valuable collection had been left behind in the hands of her father. So she decided to explore and snoop around a bit in the building for the time being, accompanied by her trusty nintendo ds.

_**THE MAN WITH THE TRENCHCOAT**_

_Whoa, thought it was a nightmare,  
>Lo, it's all so true,<br>They told me, "Don't go walking slow  
>'Cause Devil's on the loose."<em>

_Better run through the jungle,  
>Better run through the jungle,<br>Better run through the jungle,  
>Whoa, Don't look back to see.<em>

_Thought I heard a rumbling_  
><em>Calling to my name,<em>  
><em>Two hundred million guns are loaded<em>  
><em>Satan cries, "Take aim!"<em>

_Over on the mountain_  
><em>Thunder magic spoke,<em>  
><em>"Let the people know my wisdom,<em>  
><em>Fill the land with smoke."<em>

_**Credence Clearwater revival - run through the jungle.**_

Konata went down taking the stairs that led to the first floor and stood in front of the office of that man who had been mentioned by Kagami before. Upon the door read "Duke Gaiman - private detective"

'_A private detective? This is fascinating mmmm., hopefully were like that boy Conan.'_

Just then the door that led to the street suddenly opened, a tall man with black hair wearing a long dark trench-coat entered. Immediately he took notice of the little blue-haired girl standing in the hall, before his very door.

He kept his dark eyes on her tiny form all the while pulling out his keys, making the girl shift to the side as came to the door and unlocked it. For a moment he simply stood there, watching her with a subtle intimidating aura. Seeing as she hadn't run off by now, he finally spoke. "Hey child, go play somewhere else."

A touch insulted, Konata angrily replied "I'm not a child! I'm twenty years."

"Fine lady, girl or whatever you are. Perhaps you're related to that girl Hiiragi from the second floor, ain't cha?"

"She's my best friend, my waifu" the girl stated proudly.

The man fell silent to hear such response.

"So.. uh, what the hell does that mean?" He added a bit stumped at the odd answer.

Konata's face reddened with some embarrassment and moved her head away to avoid the inquisitive eyes.

"If you haven't noticed yet, I live here as well as own this place. Maybe I was not clear to Hiiragi the first time, but if she brings strange people here, she needs to tell me first. Shit, I'll have to talk to her again."

The man lit a cigarette with a sigh, then scratching his head he began to observe the girl before him from head to toe.

"Sorry kiddo, didn't mean to raise my voice, just a bad day of sorts. So don't take this personal little one, but I'm someone that's suspicious of others, this part of the city is not very nice for people and I have to keep an eye on things. I see a stranger standing in my building staring at my office door, you put me a little on edge for a moment there."

She felt like waving off the situation and saying everything was cool, but the aura around the guy just seem to fit that response. So she stretched out the awkward silence growing between them until he continued.

"What's your name girl?"

"My name is Konata Izumi," she replied unsurely "I was just taking a look through the building while my friend is out."

"So why are you waiting around here for?" was his curt reply, finally pushing open his door and removing the coat.

"I just arrived from Japan yesterday, and kind of need a place to stay."

"Well then, might as well come in." He invited her to enter beyond the door and into what appeared to be his office. "You can wait for Kagami here."

Konata appreciated the gesture with a bow, somehow trying to imitate the polite manners of her friend Miyuki.

"It's nothing, and by the way, the name's Duke" He immediately went around a corner to the kitchen, looking for something host worthy for his rare guest.

Konata attentively observed the office in the mean time. A dusty desk full of documents and papers scattered everywhere, some old newspaper clippings were pasted on a board that was near the window, some bottles of liquor were on the shelves that held a small library's worth of books. Also found there was a large framed photo showing him with a group of people posing next to a destroyed tank, at the foot of the image could be read "Kuwait, February 3, 1991, Operation Desert Storm."

Seeing that, she commented with her feline smile "Cool."

Duke had returned from the kitchen with two slices of pizza and two cold beers, that was the little he had to offer to his unexpected guest, but Konata received it gladly.

"Your English is rare and particular, has a very noticeable accent. Where you learned it kiddo?" he asked settling down not behind his desk but on one of the other mix matched padded chairs as Konata had.

"It's hard to explain the little I could learn from English. A lot of it came from playing online, watching some bad and good anime translations, and reading some American comics, that's all." the otaku replied with her relaxed attitude.

"...I see," Duke replied scratching his head again "you remind me of someone I know."

Konata just stared at him without saying a word, not exactly interested but also waiting for him to say more.

_"Seriously, is this girl "something more than friends" to Hiiragi, or joking around."_ He wondered.

Not able to take the silence, Konata finally asked by pointing to the picture she had seen before. "Mr. Gaiman, you were a soldier right?"

"Yeah I was, not something that I like to talk about though." His voice turned very flat and stern.

"Hmm, maybe you were a spy looking for some kind of bipedal weapon of mass destruction, or an assassin who killed from the shadows with knives hidden in his wrists" she prodded insistently.

"For you maybe all of that kind of thing may be a game, isn't it?, Don't put it that way," Duke bit back, smiling in an eerie way. "War and battle is nothing to kid about if you ever truly knew what it's like."

Hours passed and when the time came, a little later than usual due to traffic, Kagami returned from another day of work. However, as she passed by the side of Mr. Gaiman's office, she recalled that she had to talk to him about hosting Konata in her apartment.

Only she realized that the door was opened wide and almost inviting.

The song my _girlfriend is a witch_ of October Country rang loud in the little turntable that was in the corner.

What truly surprised her though was seeing both her friend Konata and the landlord Duke engaged in a friendly conversation.

"~Hello! I was waiting for you Kagamin, this Mr. Gaiman is actually quite a cool person. He reminds me in some way of my dad."

Konata laughed mischievously and then ran off past her and up the stairs.

"…er right." Kagami was left there standing uncomfortably. "Sorry Mr. Gaiman if she caused any trouble, I meant to tell you this morning but I was running behind-"

"Never mind that" He waved aside the apology "She's an alright kind of gal. Just that if she's going to be here awhile, I'll write up the change in rent."

"O-Okay"

Before she could turn to go, the thudding of the stairs sounded as Konata came back down, this time with a small blue box and eagerly handed it to Kagami.

"And this is?" The tsundere asks curiously.

"Is a small gift that I brought from Japan and thought that one day I could share with you." explained the otaku.

Kagami opened the box and her face instantly began to redden in embarrassment. "This is ... what I think it is, right? Geez Konata! Don't you ever feel any shame! ?"

"…What the hell is it?" Duke asked in dismay, somehow knowing it would've been better not to ask.

"Oh, it's nothing!" Kagami shrieked "J-Just another one of the unusual cases of this midget."

Konata burst out laughing unable to resist. "Hehehe! I'm sorry but I have to tell, Kagamin. This is a chocolate box with phallic-shaped sweets, it would be nice eating them~" she concluded with another set of fresh laughter.

Duke stayed for a short time paralyzed, shocked to hear such a thing, and then followed soon after with his own loud laugh. "Damn! They make chocolates like that now too?"

_"Damn it, Konata ... This was going too far!"_ thought the tsundere.

"Ha ha, last night I thought I heard some noise upstairs. Couldn't keep your two's passion quiet could ya." Duke said joking.

Konata puffed out her tiny chest in pride. "As you can see Kagamin, with some motivation and persuasion I can bring a smile even to a rock, the best medicine for sadness."

"Oh I see," replied Kagami, turning her back to them "maybe we should let Mr. Gaiman to his peace and quiet, he's probably had enough with our presence."

"But Kagamin ..."

"Go with her little one, I think you have many things to talk about" Duke said seriously.

The two young women left the office and went to the apartment upstairs, Kagami screaming at the otaku in embarrassment the whole way. "You know I hate it when you pull those kinds of jokes on me – especially in front of others!"

Duke merely shook his head. Looked like the place would be a bit more lively.

_**A NEW NIGHTMARE**_

_I was born on the cemetery  
>Under the sign of the moon<br>Raised from my grave by the dead  
>I was made a mercenary<br>In the legions of hell  
>Now I'm king of pain, I'm insane.<em>

_You know my only pleasure_  
><em>Is to hear you cry.<em>

_I'd love to hear you cry  
>I'd love to feel you die.<em>

_And I'll be the first  
>To watch your funeral<br>And I'll be the last to leave._

_I'd love to hear you cry._

_And when you're down beyond the ground_  
><em>I'll dig up your body again<em>  
><em>And make love to shame<em>  
><em>Oh lady cry, and say goodbye<em>  
><em>Oh lady cry, and say goodbye.<em>

_You've gotta say goodbye_  
><em>'Cause I will eat your mind.<em>

_**Mercyful Fate**_**-**_**Evil**_

After another horrible nightmare she had that night, Kagami startled awake, almost falling to the floor as she scrambled out of bed for the bathroom. Bile rose up her throat, but more so she came here to release her tears. This time not wanting Konata to know.

She looked up into the mirror, took one small bottle containing tranquilizers and she thought of taking them all and be finished with this life. The look in her own eyes however revealed what a little scared girl she was. Too fearful of such a horrible thing that she would never do, there was no way she could take her own life even if she wanted to.

"What is wrong with me? What are these nightmares I've had? Since Konata came back into my life, everything is suddenly interesting again, lively, and I even feel better that she's here, but... I still feel an immense void. It's true I left Tsukasa, Miyuki and my family for one simple reason, and I cannot let them know... what happened to me. "

_She remembered when she was 15 years old, a classmate of her old school along with some of his friends tried to rape her in the physical education classroom at the time she was putting away some equipment. A girl belonging to the kendo club appeared and ordered them leave her alone._

_Like mad dogs, those guys rushed her as if another of their prey, but she took care of them easily, defeating them one by one until no one remained standing._

_"…disgusting fools, I did not save you because I sympathize with the helpless or something. So do not have any misconception." she told to a stunned Kagami._

_"Thanks anyway, can I at least ask your name?" added the tsundere with curiosity._

_"My name is Keiko Kobayashi, and you have to be careful. The next time there might not be someone to help. Men are merciless dogs, do not forget that little one."_

_Without a glance back, that kendo girl left that place behind, as well as a lesson picked up by the younger girl._

_A year later and before starting high school, Kagami fell in love with a boy named Ryuiji who didn't live far from her house. That boy ignored many of Kagami's approaches, the letters she sent, and even a box of chocolates she had bought with a month of her savings. Finally one day he agreed to talk to her in a nearby park._

_Ryuji invited her to his house. Much too excited to think it through, she called home and made the excuse that she was helping a friend with homework. Usually the condition was that to go over to another friend's house their parent or an adult of the family had to be home as well, a few mishaps involving a fire truck finding its way to Misao's house had enforced that._

_Of course though they were the only two there. Ryuji said nothing would happen unless she wanted it to._

_That was the time of her first kiss. The sex that followed just sort of… happened._

_A week later she realized what a mistake that had been. After everything that she had done and shared with Ryuji, he had turned right around and told his friends. And he told them everything. More than just the saucy details, but also about her pitiful innocence, her silly fantasies, and her secrets. What hurt the most though, was that apparently the whole thing had been a bet._

_Kagami heard it all first hand, or more so overheard as she sat in disbelief hidden from view._

_"That girl Hiiragi is so stupid like her sister. She still doesn't get it that I only want to fuck her. _

_"Let us in on that won't ya? Bet if she likes it so much, she would love to do more." joked one of his friends._

_In that moment, Kagami felt her heart and trust shatter completely. Lost in the dust and ash stained with her tears, she remembered those words the kendo girl said "men are merciless dogs."_

_"It's true… and she told me I cannot imagine the magnitude of that. I was naive to give myself away like some slut, thinking he was going to be my prince charming and that love could change anything."_

Kagami continued to stare deeply into the mirror as past deeds and horrors revisited her.

"I never told anyone what happened, this is my dirty secret and i have to live with this burden, but I cannot let Tsukasa or Konata, or anyone at all know about that. I would kill myself if it happened again..."

However, no matter how hard she stared, the scared little girl deep behind her eyes cried only harder.

_**A special day**_

_It's not the way you smile that touched my heart._  
><em>It's not the way you kissed that tears me apart.<em>

_Many, many, many nights go by._  
><em>I sit alone at home and cry over you.<em>  
><em>What can I do?<em>  
><em>Don't want nobody, nobody<em>  
><em>Cause, baby, it's you.<em>  
><em>Baby, it's you.<em>

_Is it true what they say about you?_  
><em>They say you'll never, ever, never be true.<em>  
><em>It doesn't matter what they say.<em>  
><em>I know I'm gonna love you any old way.<em>  
><em>What can I do?<em>  
><em>What 'bout you?<em>  
><em>Don't want nobody, nobody.<em>  
><em>Baby, it's you.<em>  
><em>Baby, it's you.<em>

_Baby._

_It doesn't matter what they say._  
><em>I know I'm gonna love any old way.<em>  
><em>What can I do?<em>  
><em>What 'bout you?<em>  
><em>Don't want nobody, nobody.<em>  
><em>Baby, it's you.<em>  
><em>Baby, it's you.<em>

_Don't leave me alone._  
><em>Come on home.<em>  
><em>Baby, it's you.<em>  
><em>Baby, it's you.<em>  
><em>You know I need your lovin'<em>  
><em>You know I love you.<em>  
><em>Baby, it's you.<em>  
><em>Baby..<em>

_**Smith - baby it's you**_

A week had passed, Konata awoke a little earlier than usual and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and to her surprise was greeted by her beloved Kagamin. Only she wasn't preparing breakfast as she normally had been doing or getting ready to go to University, she was doing something different.

She was sitting in the small dining room doing nothing at all, just with a cigarette in hand and accompanied with an almost empty bottle of Jack Daniels. The look of the purple-haired girl was sad and empty, her face reflecting fatigue and heaviness of many sleepless nights.

The small otaku approached concerned about the behavior of her friend, she still was the same Kagami she had known all this time, but now these troubling glimpses of this side of her were really starting to worry Konata.

"You had another nightmare, didn't you, Kagami?"

"Eh ... it's not that…" All things considered, it was probably amazing she had even responded. However Kagami shifted her gaze further away from her friend, as if trying to avoid the conversation. "I've been somewhat concerned with the expenses and bills, living alone is not as much fun as you think."

Konata knew that she was hiding something, it was easy to assume but she didn't want to push it or take her to the limit. So the small bluenette thought on something, some kind of plan which she called "rescue the tsundere" and put her brain to work.

She ran back to the guest room and pulled from her bag a small book which contained a New York tourist guide that pointed out some interesting places.

'_mmm ... let's see_' she hummed to herself.

_**LINCOLN CENTER - METROPOLITAN OPERA**_

_In this complex is situated one of the most prestigious buildings in the world including the Metropolitan Opera House, where only the great classical masters of opera, music and dance have access to share and present their works.  
><em>  
>"Too boring ..."<p>

_**NEW YORK PUBLIC LIBRARY**_

_The grand tall building situated in Bryant Park, has over 3 million books available to everyone._

"The number of books is nothing compared to Miyuki-san. If she were here she'd read them all in an instant… next."

_**RAINBOW ROOM**_

_Located next to Radio City Hall, has spectacular view of the city. However, it is obligatory to go well dressed (jacket for men) and to place an order for at least a coffee._

"I do not think our budget works with that ... next."

After some time flipping through the pages and thought that there wouldn't be any interesting place, her face suddenly lit up as she had found two perfect places to visit and distract her lovely tsundere.

_**CENTRAL PARK**_

_Without doubt, the best time to visit is during the last day of the weekend. It is filled with New Yorkers playing sports, musicians, magicians and an endless variety of people. If you can skate, this is a good opportunity to demonstrate your skills._

_**EMPIRE STATE BUILDING**_

_Still to this day has the best views of the city. Especially because it is located in the heart of Manhattan. In our opinion, the best time to visit is a little bit before sunset, when you can see the city at day and night if you have time. Do be mindful it is normal to wait in line for more than two hours._

_Tip: purchase tickets in advance or online which reserves an express elevator slot.  
><em>  
>"It's perfect, today is Friday and I declare officially the beginning of <em>"operation A!"<em>squealed the otaku excitedly.

Kagami was lying in bed recovering some sleep when Konata joined her jumping around like some young child. "~Kagamin, you don't have anything going on today, right?"

"Ugh, go away. I'm using my day off to stay in bed all day long…"

"Oh don't be a killjoy Kagami," pouted Konata "I know you're dying to get out of these four walls, and you can't keep me here locked up all day."

Rolling around in her covers, Kagami made the fatal mistake of looking at the otaku, getting an eye full of Konata in a begging position.

"…please?"

"Oh damn it, don't look at me with those puppy eyes! You know very well that I'm not going to serve your every whim. …Wait, you just want to go outside?"

"Yep. I even took the liberty of organizing our agenda today" answered the otaku assuming the role of a tour guide, her begging expression gone as soon as Kagami had blinked.

"Our first stop will be central park, go to a nice restaurant, and then ending our epic journey by going to the Empire State Building."

"Heh," Kagami added mockingly, "I remember the time when you dragged us to Comiket, but you really can be a natural born leader sometimes."

"_Although, it seems to be I'll have to guide you this time_" she told herself.

That Friday was a wonderful day with a pleasant climate and clear skies, perfect for a walk or for a date, but this time would serve for two great friends to reconnect after such a long time. As well for someone else to clear her mind.

It was the start of autumn and the trees showed the beautiful shades of brown and yellow leaves announcing that winter was coming near.

Konata and Kagami were delighted for this beauty that somehow reminded them of their beloved country, when the cherry trees blossomed their flowers. Enjoying the fresh air, they rented a bike together to tour as much of the park as they could, finally resting on the banks of the lake to watch the birds and ducks happily swimming.

"Good to get out and have a great time, don't you think, Kagami?" The little blunette asked inquisitively, watching her friend snap out of a somewhat distracted daze.

"Oh sorry ... Konata, really it has been really wonderful... Some time ago I wanted to do these things, but I've spent so much of my time in my studies and work, that I really missed this nice feeling."

"Can I ask you something?" Konata stated seriously.

"Of course…" the tsundere replied looking at her.

"When did you begin to drink like that? I ask because you remember my cousin Yui-neesan right? Well her husband left her and she began to drink like mad and almost didn't recover… Kagami, she had to have stomach pumped twice at the hospital. If it wasn't for the help of Kuroi-sensei, things might have been different…"

"Really? I didn't know that." Kagami exclaimed in surprise.

"It happened shortly after, when you left. Everything changed when you left…"

Seeing her friend's point and worry, Kagami sighed reproachfully. "Konata, don't misunderstand what I've been doing. Since I came here I began to drink a little bit and I know I'm not an alcoholic, if that's what you think"

"I'm only asking you, to keep those ugly habits of yours under control, that's all," the otaku added with her characteristic smile.

"Thank you for caring about me, though you need to take care of yourself." she replied, returning the gesture.

At that time the wind swept her beautiful purple hair, creating an effect of serenity. Maybe because they were in this kind of setting, or perhaps it was the mood of the moment, Konata came up with a certain idea.

"Hey, Kagami... will you kiss me?"

"Huh?"

There's that amazing absurdness again that Konata has, as she watches Kagami narrow her eyes with a nonchalant face.

"What did you say just now? "

"Well, I was kinda thinking that, if Kagamin is so cute after all, that I should steal a little kiss"

Konata's big and round eyes were staring up at Kagami. Since Konata's way of speaking typically made it impossible to know whether or not she was ever serious, the mood wasn't romantic in the least bit for the tsundere, at least for something like a kiss to happen. Konata also didn't seem to have even a bit of romantic sense however as she shifted closer, looking whimsically at Kagami from below, with a kind of stare allowing her to watch very intently...

"Wa...wait a sec…!"

With a thud, Kagami's back felt something hard, trying to back away from the line that had been crossed. They weren't even a two-person washstand away from each other. Konata's small, looming face approaching more and more, her eyes gazing into the her's.

"You're really close, Konata...!"

She was close enough that Kagami could feel Konata breathing. Kagami could easily feel Konata's hair touching her forehead and cheeks.

And she could hear Konata approaching, whispering things like,

"It's alright, we're both girls after all… And… Right now, there's nobody here…"

"...ah...!"

Konata was right in front of her, meeting her gaze at point-blank range. That is to say, even looking into the shadow on the grass, the only thing that could be seen was Konata's outstretched body and lips, waiting for a kiss.

"If...if I kiss you... for real... then what...?"

The only response to come from the bluenette was to lean in that tiny bit more. Kagami wasn't even sure if she felt it, because she hadn't. Konata had stopped just before touching her lips, waiting for Kagami to be the one to decide.

With a face dyed pink with panic, Kagami slowly separated herself from Konata. "Y-you know what ? You're a fool, what the hell are you thinking?"

'_No…I'm the fool…, Kagami sometimes you are so mean to me ..._

_**Living to the fullest**_

_When the truth is found to be lies_  
><em>and all the joy within you dies<em>  
><em>don't you want somebody to love<em>  
><em>don't you need somebody to love<em>  
><em>wouldn't you love somebody to love<em>  
><em>you better find somebody to love<em>

_When the garden flowers baby are dead yes_  
><em>and your mind [, your mind] is [so] full of red<em>  
><em>don't you want somebody to love<em>  
><em>don't you need somebody to love<em>  
><em>wouldn't you love somebody to love<em>  
><em>you better find somebody to love<em>

_your eyes, I say your eyes may look like his [yeah]_  
><em>but in your head baby I'm afraid you don't know where it is<em>  
><em>don't you want somebody to love<em>  
><em>don't you need somebody to love<em>  
><em>wouldn't you love somebody to love<em>  
><em>you better find somebody to love<em>

_tears are running [ahhh,]running down your breast_  
><em>and your friends baby they treat you like a guest.<em>  
><em>don't you want somebody to love<em>  
><em>don't you need somebody to love<em>  
><em>wouldn't you love somebody to love<em>  
><em>you better find somebody to love<em>

_**Jefferson airplane-somebody to love**_

After the little awkward moment, the two had a pleasant evening and a delicious dinner courtesy of Konata and some blows that she received in her little pride trying to skate, it was all laughter and happiness to both.

Especially Kagami Hiiragi, felt that she lifted a great weight off and somehow her tortured soul was alive, as if it had never experienced those feelings.

Shortly before heading both to the Empire State Building to continue their trip, the tsundere decided to ask what had become of her sister and friends from school.

Konata kindly replied the following.

_"About Hiyorin, she moved to Tokyo and entered the College of Arts, also one of her mangas was being adapted to TV by Kyoto animation._

_Ayano married Kusakabe's brother and went to live and work in Nara in his little shop._

_Misao's heart was shattered at the beginning but that was fast paced after she meet the boy of her dreams in college and now they live together, but she still keeps in contact with her friend._

_Patricia-san returned here to the states with everything she learned all this time and decided to start a chain of cosplay cafés. From what I heard her business is good._

_Yu-chan and Minami-san go together to the same university and study the same course, they still maintain that beautiful friendship as always._

_Tsukasa is still studying to be a great chef and Miyuki-san is studying medicine. Both are fine and write me by email once a week. "_

"It's nice to know that all are fine, I can live with that" Kagami replied bowing her head, feeling ashamed of not staying in touch herself.

The small blunette approached her and taking her arm told her happily, "Don't worry, you are still important to us, we appreciate you and that's never going to change."

Both girls decided to take a taxi which stopped quickly at the front of the majestic building.

Konata tried to look to the top but she couldn't see anything, because from her vantage point it looked like the building itself was looming over her tiny body.

Fortunately there were few people at that time waiting to join a guided tour, which was led by a good looking lady that Konata appraised to have a certain air like Miyuki's moe.

The girl began to greet the visitors and opened the tour by going into the building's history and points of interests.

_"The Empire State Building is a famous skyscraper located at the intersection of Fifth Avenue and West 34th Street in New York City, its name deriving from the nickname of the State of New York._

_It was the tallest building in the world for over forty years since its completion in 1931 until 1972, when the construction of the north tower of World Trade Center was completed._

_After the destruction of the World Trade Center in 2001, the Empire State Building became again the tallest building in the city and state. The building has 102 floors and the elevators which take less than a minute to go to floor 86 where the viewing platform is, and a smaller one that serves the top floors._

_This building has been named by the American Society of Civil Engineers as one of the Seven Wonders of the modern world. It was designated a National Historic Monument in 1986. In 2007, ranking number one in the list of favorite American buildings."_

Konata didn't keep in mind any of this as she kept her gaze directly at the bust of the guide with interest. That was until Kagami nudged her with an elbow with a whisper.

"I know what you're thinking and I don't like that look of yours. But to disappoint you, that great pair is even more fake than Pamela Anderson's ones."

"Oh boo. Kagami, you really know how to ruin a good time." exclaimed the otaku.

They then accompanied the small group and took the elevator to the awaited overlook. The view of the city was absolutely breathtaking, from no where else in New York could one see the city in such splendor.

The sun was setting behind all of the tall skyscrapers that adorned the city, stark contrasting monoliths that caught the ambient reds and oranges. Thousands of windows mirroring the glow and scattering the fleeting glimmers to every crevasse now seeped in shadow. The play of light as if something mysterious and magical.

"This place would serve a good event in an anime. After a brief introduction the main character could kiss his girlfriend, this will add points to the plot, don't you think?"

"You're always thinking about anime eh, and here I thought you would lift your arms and yell _"I'm the king of the world"_ at this point." Kagami mocked.

Konata looked at her immediately "I would never do something as corny as that, surely you're the one that loves that stupid movie." she joked back.

"Shut up, that movie is not stupid, it's the opposite of that. You don't know how to appreciate the drama!" the tsundere loudly huffed, turning red as she noticed that she had gained the attention of several other tourists.

"Kagamin, don't turn this into a scene, you should be over little things like that." rebutted the little otaku crossing her arms. Kagami only got a touch angrier knowing that Konata was only teasing. As if they had stepped back into old habits of their high school days.

After finishing this exciting journey, they decided to go the little restaurant called _The Groovy Wave_, which Kagami knew well.

The place was cozy and fun. Red circular tables matched the decor of the same color, some surfboards hanging from the ceiling and classic movie posters adorning the walls. At the back of the large room they could see a beautiful jukebox echoing a theme called _'Dan no ura'_ from _Takeshi_ _Terauchi._

"I knew this place was going to get your attention, I love something classic" the tsundere added proudly.

After asking a _royale with cheese_ and some milk shakes, the small otaku stared at the face of her friend who was eager to know the answer to her comment.

"Mmm ... not bad Kagamin. Why don't we misbehave tonight, I wanted to recreate something I saw in some movie last night" she smiled slyly, pointing out the dance floor near where they were sitting.

A live band called the _Crazy 88_ dressed entirely in black suits and masks that covered their face began to play a cover song called _hidden charms_performed by _Link ray_ as the people gathered for the function.

Konata take out her shoes and began to dance barefoot, trying to imitate what she had seen in a movie once.

Kagami deciding not to be left behind, began to move following the beat of the music in a sexy and provocative way, the lights tracing out her tall and beautiful figure with every movement.

The night was still young, the atmosphere was pleasant and the music turned on the people ever more, a tough- looking guy with long hair with a dark leather jacket that was sitting in front of the dance floor watched them with interest.

"_whoa, look that girl is hot"_

"_wanna dance with me baby?"_

"_that's a fine ass you got doll"_

Some guys began to shout and whistle watching at her with more than appreciative gazes.

"That's a nice show you are giving, Kagamin. I think you became the main attraction," Konata said grabbing her by the waist. "you even caught my attention~"

Kagami raised an eyebrow "At least learn to behave like a woman."

The otaku pressed up against her even more, adding defiantly "I can be even sexier if I want to."

She began to gently shake her head from side to side, her long hair swaying to the rhythm of her hips, slowly passing her hands over her waist to her knees and then back up, tilting her head back as if moaning sensually. As the song ended, she gestured to the rest of the dancing crowd with a little, but effective, suggestive pose.

The gaze of all men immediately fell on the girl with a child-like face, apparently she knew what she had done and bragged not with words, but by her satisfied expression.

The tsundere was not surprised at all, she was eager to know more about the wild side that Konata had acquired after all this time, as always being able to pull an impressive feat.

After a few drinks, the waiter was a bit worried at first by the appearance of the otaku, he didn't want any trouble by serving liquor to a minor. She clarified that, maybe she was not mature enough physically, but mentally she can do those things and more. Having witnessed the show she had put on only moments before, the waiter decided to let it go with a smile and brought what they had asked.

"I told you Kagamin and now if you believe me, am I not wonderful?"

"Yes, yes of course but you don't need feel proud of it," answered the purple-haired girl slamming down a little more whiskey.

Konata looked around and saw that same man in the leather jacket that wouldn't take his eyes off them.

'_Behave boy, you try something and I'll put you in your place with a few of my kicks.'_she noted mentally.

**Hours later**

_"Uhhh, Kagam-min ... I think .. I cannot keep up. "_

_"... Uhhhg, I told you.. that kind of cocktail ... very drunk .. Easy .. "_

_"Ohh .. and tell you tell me after all this ... hahahaha ... .. "_

_"... And wh-who .. is now drunk sexy midget eh ... .. "_

Both girls were standing alone on the sidewalk, trying to catch a taxi late at night. The restaurant had closed and everyone was breaking off for home or some other club until the two seemed to be the only ones there.

A quick flash of lightning lit the sky briefly and a heavy rain began to fall furiously, soaking them immediately with no chance to find a place to take shelter.

"Hehehe ... oh shit this sucks" Konata exclaimed with a laugh at first with the sensation, before realizing how wet she was getting and put her hands over her head.

Kagami immediately grabbed the hand of her little friend and stumbled back and fort trying to hurry them down two blocks until she lost her balance and dragged them both to the wet and dirty ground.

"…Auuuch"

"Are you alright?" Asked the bluenette worried.

"I'm fine ... mmm ... just get off of me... please." smiled Kagami.

The bluenette just looked at her with wonder. Carried away by the uncomfortable situation, the lavender haired girl's face immediately turned red and her heart began to run fast as it did when they had first shared a taxi cab.

_"What is this? Why my heart races every time when she is near me, when I feel her breath and smell and … why I like feeling her next to me… What is happening to me? I can't, she is my friend, nothing more… I cannot ... I don't want..."_

"Kagamin, Kagamin... Get up, you plan to stay here all night long, come on..."

Both got up with difficulty and finally flagged down a passing taxi.

_**Hate**_

_"I can not dislike you, but I will say this to you, you have not got long before you are all going to kill yourselves, because you are all crazy. And you can project it back at me ... But I am only what lives inside each and every one of you. "_

_**Charles Manson**_

"Turn down the volume, my head is exploding!" ordered Kagami with a shout from her room. The crazy audio that which was _Puni Puni Poemi_ was not a welcome thing in the morning. How Konata could be watching such a thing at an ungodly early hour, she could never understand.

"The hangover still killing you, Kagami? Luckily I can control myself when I drink and it does not affect me one bit~" she chotted mockingly.

"I have no mood to discuss with you today, I feel terrible…" said the tsundere, putting an ice bag on her head.

Konata, taking some pity for her friend, went to the kitchen trying to remember an effective cure that her father had taught her when she was little.

"Let's see, first I need to extract the juice of two oranges and then add one teaspoon of lime juice and a pinch of ground cumin ... that's it. Huh, I'm surprised Kagamin even has some of this"

Quickly she prepared this homemade remedy and went to Kagami's bedside.

"What is that?" asked the tsundere in surprise, seeing the glass of juice in her hands.

"This is something that will make you feel better. Take it slowly and don't ask, it's classified." she added with her feline smile.

A little later on in the day, someone knocked on the door and Konata opened it gladly for a change of pace. Kagami sure could be grumpier than usual with a hangover.

"Long time without seeing you." Duke Gaiman greeted, placing his hand on the otaku's head, who looked at him with a frown.

"You're the only one that's still going to treat me like a kid, huh?"

However the older man seemed to have more pressing business for being at their door. "Tell me little, miss Hiiragi here right now? I have something to discuss with her."

Kagami must have heard him for there was a rustling of clothes as she quickly dressed before coming out on her own.

"Hello Mr. Gaiman, what do I have to say? I'm a little late I know and I get my work paycheck at the end of this week" she said, looking at him seriously.

"I know you don't mean to take so long and intend to pay. It's just… this is the third month in a row that the rent has been behind, I'm starting to get concerned."

Konata looked between the two and interrupted "Not to worry Mr. Gaiman, we understand the situation perfectly. I have some of my savings if you need anything upfront."

"Konata, please don't ..." Exclaimed Kagami, surprised at the offer.

"Kagamin, if I'm living with you I have to pitch in too, right?"

"You have a good friend Hiiragi and that is admirable. Something like that is not so easily to find in my experience." Duke added with a smile.

"Hmm, that does bring up something I've always wanted to ask you, where do you work?" added the little otaku.

"Well… we were just there last night, The Groovy Wave. I was surprised you took me there of all places Konata, I'm just glad Rick, our server didn't say anything… Not like I make much money there but it's definitely a place I like." Added Kagami uncertain.

- "I've heard that's a good place, owned by "dude love", odd guy." reiterated Duke lighting a cigarrete

"Funny nickname, I heard he's a bit of an eccentric and likes to dress in that 70's disco fashion." said the tsundere smiling, lighting up her own.

"Okay. Are you two trying to kill me? I'll open the windows" Konata snapped, waving away the smoke from her face.

Kagami and Duke look her for a moment and started to laugh together.

"Sorry to come here so suddenly, and don't worry about the money, you can pay me later. I trust both of you."

"You know… Hiiragi, you somehow remind me my daughter, she should be about the same age as you, though it has been several years since I saw her last." he said looking straight into her eyes.

"Thank you for the compliment... and where is she now?" Asked the tsundere curiously.

"Lives with her mother in Jersey as far I know, she took custody after we split and never understood the things that I did for this country."

"Oh well, no need for details there. At this rate I'm going to be late and I can't have that." Kagami exclaimed dramatically.

"Why are you so serious? You're acting as if you would be fired by missing a day Kagamin, make some random excuse." suggested the otaku from the kitchen.

She didn't bother to reply, just went back to her room, grabbed her things, and left immediately without saying goodbye.

"She never changes in this aspect." Konata sighed. "Her sense of responsibility is beyond anything, and has been since we studied together."

Seeing the small girl a little down and lonely without her friend there, Duke invited Konata out to a nearby coffee shop to talk and pass the time.

She mentioned some things that had happened when she entered college, how her likes and talks about anime and manga weren't shared by a group of people and they began to disturb, harass and insult her for that reason alone.

At first she downplayed those things, her spirit and pride would not let her break so easily in any situation and was accustomed to dealing with difficult and rude people that mocked her old cosplay cafe.

But patience has its limits and she was a human being above all, having turned serious when she found her locker open by force, her books completely destroyed and a note left behind.

_You deserve for being "otaku", you're the worst of the worst and hopefully people like you never breed, you are a disgrace, bitch._

One day as usual she entered class and greeting everyone as they usually did.

A couple of girls saw her come in and exclaimed "_oh is that otaku again, we are wasting our breath on her."_

The short bluenette went about her day trying to ignore the foul comments and sat at her desk stewing in her anger.

However they did not let up, uncaring to cover their conversation.

"_She's so annoying, putting up the cute girl act even though she's an otaku. What's up with that? Is she trying to get guys when she's a freak?"_

"_No one looks at the otaku, they're disgusting."_

"_Haha, that's why they masturbate to those characters, they don't even know what a real body is like!"_

Konata shrunk down on herself, each hurtful comment hammering away at her defense. The only solace in times like these, was the little charm she would recite within the heart, taught to her by her dad when she had been young.

_"Lucky star, lucky star, give me even a small bit of happiness, please, why do I have to suffer just because I desire?' …there's nothing wrong with liking anime and manga…"_

She repeated it several times, trying to hide her tears that were beginning to roll down her cheeks. In the end having to resort to covering her face within her arms atop the desk.

Suddenly a heavy blow has heard that called everyone's attention immediately.

Someone who was watching what was going on stood up, over-turning their desk in a rush to yell his disproval. "That's enough! There's no need to give Izumi-san shit day after day just because she isn't like you. Hell! I'm glad she isn't a low-lying fuck like you lot!"

A girl who was near him, also stood defiantly. "Izumi-san is not alone either, that's not something that bothers us. It doesn't matter what tastes she has. Do it again and you deal with me."

Other's shouted their approval, joining to defend the smallest among them until the professor for the course walked in and put things in order.

She was surprised, people she barely knew and total strangers were supporting her and defending anime, possibly outing themselves as covert otaku. This gave her more reason to continue being herself no matter what it took, she would always be the nerdy Konata Izumi and should be able to shout it out to the world proudly.

From the commotion and the degree of the threats made known, within the week those students who had harassed her were expelled after a short investigation. The university was an advert institution that had zero tolerance to such acts and would not be involved in a scandal of any kind.

Duke hummed to himself at the conclusion of Konata's past. "That's good to hear little one, it's important to be true to yourself. For you to stick with your convictions and seeing how you'll pitch in for a friend, your parents must sure be something."

"Heheh, my Dad if anything is a bigger otaku than I am, and a total perv wanting to cuddle. But yeah I guess I sort of do have to give him some credit, he sure did his best..."

_**The face of a warrior**_

_"Death makes angels of us all and gives us wings where we had shoulders smooth as raven's claws"_

_**Jim Morrison**_

After a relaxing day of getting to know each other at the café, Duke and Konata continued to talk and joke pleasantly unaware of anything that could interrupt or spoil their day, as if like a father and daughter catching up.

Konata saw in him a good person despite his tough exterior. she could compare him as a unsung hero come from a distant land, willing to defend the weak and the innocent as well like those characters in manga she usually enjoy reading. But he was the opposite, someone who preferred not to talk about their past as if what he had done still weighed on his consciousness, terrible things that he had warned the small otaku about asking.

The unusual couple soon left and seeing how congested the New York streets were at this late hour, decided to go for the narrow passage between the buildings as a shortcut. Though the alley was dank and dirty, just the way the sound of traffic died out and the surrounding of brick walls with their metal fire escapes lent a kind of charm to the place.

Of course such a quality was perfect for others as well. Two guys were there with an unpleasant greeting, waiting for something just like this.

"Hey gramps, somethun's wrong with this picture." One of them scoffed, his buddy joined.

"What ever money you were going to pay her to go down on your wrinkly old hide, might as well give it to us…as well as the rest of your wallet and cell."

Recognizing what this was, Konata looked back and saw a fat guy blocking their escape route. Chubby yes, but still a solid wall while the other two approached them menacingly, one flicking out a knife from his pockets with a flash of the metal sheen .

"And leave the kid, we'll show her what children get for playing like an adult."

Duke did not budge or seem intimidated. Instead he observed intently while placing Konata behind himself and near the wall.

"Don't be stupid geezer. I'm sure the morgue wouldn't want to see your ugly face."

Duke did not respond to those threatening words, truth be told, only a small smile was given to taunt the idiot. Konata couldn't help but keep her attention on him, something was going to go down and she wasn't going to miss it.

Suddenly one of these thugs leapt forward trying to pull the bluenette away. For his eagerness, he was intercepted by Duke with a twist to the arm and thrown in the same motion. The sound of a bone being fractured indeed sounded like a twig being snapped, multiple times.

A curse of surprise was warning that the other with the knife would join as well. Duke only had a moment to turn away from the wild slash and though he skillfully evaded each that followed, the young man's frantic advance kept him off center from using an effective counter.

That was until a smelly half-finished beer can smacked the thug squarely in the face. "Attack number one, power of the 'out of nowhere surprise deluxe!'" In a courageous act, Konata also joined the battle.

The disgusting object did little, but along with the shout it served well to confuse the attacker immediately. Duke's elbow following the same course of action was almost funny to watch, dropping the guy flat to the ground completely knocked out.

Seeing this, the chubbier of their group backed off before turning tail to run. Probably the smartest of the three.

"Awesome Mr Gaiman," Konata exclaimed, raising her arms in triumph. "That was like - WHAM, CRASH, BOOM - you gave them beating and left them in the dust. Imagine Kagami's face when I tell her!"

Scratching the back of his head Duke added "It was no big deal, these guys were so hopped up on something that they probably couldn't see strait. Thanks for helping out though."

"Ahhh don't mention it, I could have kicked their asses good," she dismissed proudly, "The double-whirlwind attack kick was my first achievement in karate when my dad wanted me to learn self defense."

"…actually, that's how I first met Kagami when I saved her sister Tsukasa with it from some foreigner who wanted to take advantage of her."

"I see," exclaimed Duke staring at her incredulously.

At the same moment in another part of the city, Kagami was attending to some customers, when suddenly she saw her friend Kelly from college walk through the doors. Equal surprise lit upon both their faces before Kelly greeted her in the form of a big hug.

"Kagami, I didn't know you worked here! By chance I was passing by and thought this pleasant place would be perfect for a drink."

"It's good to see familiar faces from time to time. Hold on a minute and I'll join you, I'm almost done with my shift" added the lavender haired woman indicating a place where they could sit.

Soon she reappeared and placed two drinks down. "The House Special: Smooth Agent Smith, thought you might like it." Kagami cheekily grinned.

Her friend laughed at the pun known between them and took a sip. "Mm, it is good. And you know… my last name is Smith but that's the maiden name of my mother."

"Oh. So it's actually something else? The teachers always called you by that though."

"Well to be clear about it, my mother wanted me to keep her name after the divorce… What am I saying, you come from a country with more traditional standards so you probably don't want to hear about it."

"Don't worry," Kagami replied kindly to brush off the awkwardness, "there's plenty of that around, they just tend to keep it a quiet matter. Do you and your father still get along?"

"I don't know…"

"Huh, how so?"

"I mean, it's been a long time since I saw him… I barely even remember what he looked like and my mother doesn't have any old photos. She won't talk about him obviously either."

"Are they fond memories at least?"

For a while Kelly stayed silent, whether contemplating what to share or mulling the thought of ending the discussion topic. "…I remember when I was a child, he was absent all the time and even when around he didn't say much on where or what he did. A lot of the time he'd just sit in his favorite chair to watch TV and drink until falling asleep. He once promised to tell me what it was he did when I was older and mature enough to understand, but my mother got tired of him constantly traveling and doing who knows what for the government."

"It came to the breaking point and they began fighting. I came back from school one day to find my mother in a corner crying, and he was in the bedroom packing while still shouting what a nuisance she was, that he couldn't bear to live with her anymore. He didn't even realize I was witnessing this until leaving, and still didn't even say a word to me."

Tears began to flow from Kelly's eyes as she finished. "So no, I can't say they weren't really fond memories."

Kagami reached out to take her friend's hand in comfort. "I can't even begin to imagine going through that. My father and I don't exactly get along well either, for his sake I decided to leave everything behind and start a new life. I wanted to prove I could stand on my own out from under his roof as he insisted, I won't be like my free-loading older sister" the tsundere added bitterly.

"That's not the same, Kagami."

"N-No, I suppose it isn't…"

"You should at least make up with him if you have the chance. What I wouldn't give to come to that understanding I was promised… and then still maybe sock him one. But I don't even know where he is or how to get in contact with him."

"Do you at least have a name? I'll help you search even if it means traveling all the way across the states!"

That made a grin reappear on Kelly's face. "I won't take that literally, but thanks for supporting me Kagami. And I do have his name actually, Duke Gaiman."

Kagami's cheerful face turned pale hearing said name. "No. Way."

"Something wrong?" Kelly leaned in as her friend began smiling nervously.

"About your father, I… this is unreal, I live with him. No, not like that! I mean as a tenant in the apartment building he owns." Kagami clarified, her flustered state briefly causing her to mix up her English.

It _was_ unreal. What were the chances that she'd just so happen to know both the father and daughter that had long ago been separated and be the one able to bring them together again? Konata would surely have the answer; a miracle, fate, destiny, take your pick. However at the same time, it was almost obvious now that she matched up the description of her father and that of Duke she knew in person.

"What… What is he like?" Open curiosity now overtook Kelly.

"Eh. Well, he's still much the same I suppose, not really talkative and very private. Oh, but I guess he's a nice enough guy, we've had some issues on rent and even so were able to sort it out. He didn't even have a problem when an old school friend of mine suddenly came to live with me here in the States, actually those two get along rather well oddly enough…"

The way her friend was now poking her fingers together made it all too easy to guess what next was on her friend's mind. Anxious as anyone would be, there was a determination to go through with it. "C-C-Can you take me to meet him?"

"I can, and I will be there as support as I said I would."

"Thanks Kagami, you're the best!"

Kagami's face turned red immediately by the sudden happy attitude of her friend which reminded her of Konata somehow. That alone made her smile.

_**A Turning Point**_

_At night when she came  
>With flames around<br>Very beautiful and full of love  
>I speak of Venus.<em>

_What eyes, oh god what eyes_

_I'm your Venus she said and kissed me  
>I'm your Venus she said and kissed me.<em>

_Her eyes were from crystal  
>Her lips are crimson red<br>Her whole body was the most beautiful I saw  
>What eyes god what eyes.<em>

_I'm your Venus you said and kissed me  
>I'm your Venus you said and kissed me.<br>Yeah._

_**wawatu**_

A red Mazda parked in front of the apartment of Mr. Gaiman. Kagami hopped out from the car and headed quickly to open the door for the one following. Accompanying her was Kelly, who was shaking with nervousness.

She immediately looked at her and asked again if she was sure of this, and received an affirmative nod.

The two girls walked down the long, dim-lit corridor to reach the door marked _Duke Gaiman - private detective._ "So this is what he dedicates to now... I see," Kelly voiced. Whether she was seriously noting his current career or taking the opportunity to pause and collecting her emotions was just as possible to take the time to brace herself before knocking.

"Welcome back, Kagami-sama~" The one who answered however was a short blue haired girl greeting them in japanese, before she noticed the other and switched to english with a cordial tone. "I see you brought a friend, cool. We're about to eat, will you join us?"

"Sure," the tsundere returned the gesture with a smile. "Kelly, this is Konata, my friend from high school that I mentioned."

"Hiya" the bluenette simply offered as she closed the door behind them.

"I imagine that Mr. Gaiman prepared the meal, I hope this is not too much trouble on his part with you over."

"Not at all" Konata dismissed, waving her hand, "I helped him a little bit don't worry. We wanted to try a recipe from an old cookbook I found in the basement."

The idle conversation ground to a halt as the landlord came around the corner from the kitchen and caught sight of the girl beside Kagami. It was a surprise the pot in his hands didn't drop out of reflex.

"Kelly? What is the meaning of this… what the hell are you doing here?" Though his voice was raised, the shout was not harsh and rather one of astonishment.

"Dad... I-I know this is sudden. I also know that you and mom had problems and even so it didn't entitle you to treat us like you did, turning your back on us, even before you left. I hated you for so long, still do, and still will probably…" Kelly choked back the tears threatening to spill forth.

"But you want know what? I still want to know… about you, why you left, why it had to be like that. After all of this, I have the right to know what really happened!"

Her outburst was met with a stern gaze, one of contemplation as he moved to set the pot onto the table if this conversation was to continue.

There was a tug on Kagami's sleeve, looking down she met Konata motioning that the two of them should probably leave the father and daughter to talk things out alone. Resolutely she shook her head, she was here as support whether it got ugly or the two made up.

"Dear, I tried to be a good father to you and a good husband to your mother, but I've always had problems. I'm not a man that relates well to others, I'm made of the very things they say a monster is and I deny it not for one moment. Even so, that day was a hard decision for me, but I wouldn't ruin what good there was in our family. War brought out the worst of me, and so I could not remain. I couldn't hold you or your mother with love when my hands were stained with the blood of innocents."

"Killing a person to defend an ideology is not to defend an ideology, it's murder, and that was my job. One which your mother could never get over. Trained to suppress my emotions, pain, and fear, I paid the ultimate price when it came to freedom, my humanity. With the last remains of love that I could feel for you, I swore to myself to distance myself and not be your father anymore."

"Selfish, that's what you are." Kelly wept "Rather than try, you gave up is what you did and made the decision by yourself. Even if mom didn't get it, she never left you, you left her. And left me, a little abomination that never meant anything to you."

"No, I'm proud of the young woman standing before me today. She is healthy, she seeks truth, what more she is whole… I came close to assaulting your mother several times by reflex Kelly, the times you attempted to wake me in my chair brought a terror to me I had never known that I could do the same to you. The killing machine that I am was the one thing you didn't need in your life."

"You're wrong Mr. Gaiman," Konata interrupted "you are not the killing machine that you say. I've looked in your eyes, I saw your nobility after you defended me in the alley."

"Defended? What are you talking about, what the hell did you do Konata?" Kagami asked angrily.

The little otaku looked at her immediately. "It was nothing Kagami, some guys wanted to rob us and Mr. Gaiman clobbered them as if it were nothing. I would have liked to see him in real action!" she added with her feline smile.

"Hmm… I think if Mr. Gaiman can defend someone in such a situation, then truly his heart is in the right place after all. Thanks for taking care of this dwarf, hopefully she will not have caused you more problems than you already have" nodded the tsundere in approval.

"Kelly, he is your father and good man despite what he says, he has gone through very difficult times in his life and we understand that. We are all entitled to a second chance after all. Even I…"

Duke reproached the bluenette with a warning in his eyes before subtly coughing to change the topic "Thank you Hiiragi Kagami for reuniting my daughter and I, I see she has matured and is ready to discuss this openly. It is a privilege to be given this opportunity, but for now…"

He motioned for them all to gather around the table and uncovered the pot.

"…we should put this matter aside and eat before it gets cold."

Konata suddenly grabbed Kelly's arm and led her near where her father was pulling out a chair and suggested "Why not give him a big hug and forget all your differences, you will see that it feels good. I know I do the same with my dad when I'm angry. "

The two girls watched on as the distance was closed awkwardly, the hug at first a slight one and he was so much larger than her, but the embrace was welcomingly warm. Not cool and detached as she would have assumed, or remembered. Then the embrace tightened as some invisible dam broke between them. The tears were not only streaming down Kelly's face, but Duke's as well. For a man who said he was without humanity, he sure looked immensely happy in this moment.

"Oh, and I still owe you this."

Her father barely had time for a curious expression before Kelly lightly jabbed him in the jaw with a fist. All the old man did was simply blink still more bewildered than anything else.

"See? No reflex."

The emotional scene over, the rest of the night was spent with notably more cheer with idle talk, pleasant music, and those unusual occurrences from Konata that sometimes exasperated Kagami.

_**The next day ...**_

A head of messy purple hair made its way across the apartment in search of a blue haired one likely in a similar state. As suspected it found its otaku counterpart in the other bedroom which at that moment was still lying in bed reading a comic called _"Super Chubby"_which recently she was completely hooked.

The tsundere's face turned red upon remembering something she had heard during the night. "Konata! At the very least when you mmm… play with yourself, do it in silence. What if Mr. Gaiman or Kelly heard you? Don't you ever feel any shame?"

"Hehehe" Konata laughed mockingly, "Oh? So you don't feel that way when you're spying on me while I'm bathing or sleeping? Yeah, I know about it, so realizing that… I was hoping this would turn you on."

".. yes … it's not that, I'm saying ... I just make sure you do not miss anything and you are well t-that's all, don't take it that way!"

"You don't have to deny it, Kagamin. I've known for a long time that you wanted to… _fuck_ me. The way you tried so hard to avoid looking directly at me back when we were all together at the hot springs, I still caught you peeking time to time and you looked really steamed."

The covers were thrown back and revealed Konata's slim frame dressed only in her underwear. As well as the scent that was undeniably the little bluenette, which grew ever stronger as she waltzed seductively up to her friend. Kagami was entrapped by the sight, her back against the doorframe and unsure what to do.

_"Again this feeling ... my heart pounding and my body trembles ... because I feel like whenever Konata is close to me, it makes me think that way ... I even touch myself after hearing her moaning and screaming… I want it, do it to me please, Konata. I like your body and how your smell drives me crazy. I don't care about anything else anymore, I just want to be with you and never leave each other's side"_

"_All I want is to love you, for the rest of my life.  
>I want you to be the one; I will wake up every morning with you by my side.<br>Knowing at no matter what happens, I'll be able to come to your loving arms.  
>All I want is to share everything with you.<br>To be able to talk about our ideas, our dreams and little every day things.  
>Things that make us laugh, and the not so little things that we can't help worrying about.<br>All I want is to give you is my love._

_As a place you, can always come to for acceptance._  
><em>The simple comfort that silence brings, when things left unspoken, can still be understood.<em>  
><em>All I want is to grow old with you, to watch our life unfold.<em>  
><em>All I want is to love you forever."<em>

The bold bluenette approached the motionless Kagami, her lips brushing across the tsundere's collar bone, tempting her without words or gesture to lower her head so that their lips could meet. It was a slow kiss, yet heavy and earnest, until Konata put more energy into it as she reached to strip the pajamas from the taller girl's body.

Kagami didn't refuse as she wanted this like on one else in the world. Her breath turning heavy and whimpering her first moan when konata touched her with tenderness.

"I'll treat you really good, Kagamin will feel like she's in heaven. _Believe it_…" came the whisper in her ear, and a hand on the last barrier between them.

They dropped to the bed while still kissing and pulling their underwear free. Caresses becoming more feverish and moans giving way to shouts with wild abandon.

_Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel__  
><em>_My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel___

_Touching you, touching me__  
><em>_touching you, god you're touching me___

_I believe in a thing called love__  
><em>_Just listen to the rhythm of my heart__  
><em>_There's a chance we could make it now__  
><em>_We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down__  
><em>_I believe in a thing called love__  
><em>_Ooh!___

_I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day__  
><em>_You got me in a spin but everythin' is !___

_Touching you, touching me__  
><em>_touching you, god you're touching me___

_I believe in a thing called love__  
><em>_Just listen to the rhythm of my heart__  
><em>_There's a chance we could make it now__  
><em>_We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down__  
><em>_I believe in a thing called love__  
><em>_Ooh! Guitar!___

_Touching you, touching me__  
><em>_touching you, god you're touching me___

_I believe in a thing called love__  
><em>_Just listen to the rhythm of my heart__  
><em>_There's a chance we could make it now__  
><em>_We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down__  
><em>_I believe in a thing called love__  
><em>_Ooh!_

_**The darkness – I believe in something called love**_

**THIS IS THE END OR JUST THE BEGINNING ?**

**I hope did you like this fic, I want to say thanks to armorblade that help me betareading and norbey Hudson for his support and ideas and ricehoy to continue this work.**

**I would like to see suggestions and feel free to comment thanks.**


End file.
